1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cab rear mounting device, which detachably mounts a rear side of a cab of a common vehicle, such as a truck, to a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a cab mounted onto a large truck, such as a vehicle with cargo, is mounted so as to be tilted at a predetermined angle in a front direction of a vehicle, such that a device, such as an engine or a transmission, which is installed at a lower portion of the cab, can be repaired and checked.
A cab mounting device in the related art includes a front hinge device rotatably mounting a front side of the cab to a vehicle body, and a rear mounting device detachably mounting a rear side of the cab to the vehicle body, and the rear side of the cab is separated from the vehicle body through the rear mounting device, and then the cab is tilted at a predetermined angle in a front direction of the vehicle through the front hinge device.
Further, the cab mounting device in the related art appropriately absorbs vibration or shock of the vehicle generated due to an uneven road surface while the vehicle travels, so as to prevent the vibration or the shock from being transmitted to the cab as far as possible, thereby serving to decrease driving fatigue of a driver or a passenger riding in the cab.
The rear mounting device in the cab mounting device in the related art includes a type using a rigid rubber, a type using a cushion oil rubber, a type using a coil spring and a shock absorber, or a type using an air spring and a shock absorber.
However, the rear mounting device of the cab in the related art, which detachably mounts the rear side of the cab to the vehicle has a complex shape and structure, and uses a rubber mounted in a height direction of the vehicle, so that there is a drawback in that mounting workability and ride comfort are poor, and weight of the vehicle is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.